


Baby Time

by Creative_crybaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Daddy, Bucky loves Steve's ass, F/M, Flirting, Just a bunch of friends renting a house together, M/M, Natasha and Clint are siblings, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Bucky aren't super soldiers, They are just really buff guys, Thor's a frat boy with a good heart, Tony's still freaking smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Nat wants a baby. But who will be the dad? She has several really good friends who would be great dads, but how does she choose.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony and Thor sat at the table eating breakfast. Well, Thor was eating, or more accurately demolishing a towering stack of pancakes while Tony gulped down insanely hot coffee. 

"Thor, buddy, you have an appetite to rival a norse god."

"Anthony, I cannot help it. I just get so hungry after my morning workout."

"You are a growing boy, I suppose. "

Something caught his eye and Tony leaned back in his chair.

"I know you're there. Why are you spying on me and big blondie?"

The redheaded beauty seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Didn't know for sure, but I felt like I was being watched. And that's either you or your brother."

"We must be getting sloppy. I gotta talk to Clint."

It wasn't until after Tony finished his coffee that he released she never answered his question. 

 

The next day was movie night. And for some reason Steve was picking the movie. The rest of the guys sighed because of course solider boy only ever wanted to watch war documentaries. 

Even though they groaned about the selection, the rest of the guys settled down with their ridiculously oversized and yet still overflowing bowls of popcorn. Steve was about to push play when he realized that Nat was still looking for a seat.

"Nat, here. Have my seat."

She flashed him a smile as he moved off the couch and sat on the floor. 

"Always the gentleman."

Steve blushed as she playfully ruffled his hair. 

The movie began and Tony glanced over to see Nat looking intently at Captain Goody Two-Shoes with something of an evaluating stare.

Perhaps she was looking for a boyfriend? Well, she was barking up the wrong tree. Should he say something? Or just sit back and watch the train wreak? Yeah, the last one. Much more fun to watch.


	2. Juicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit obvious that the boys are in love. I mean if Tony can see it...

The next day, Tony was up way too early because of some meeting he was coerced into agreeing to attend. Probably when he was in bed with Pepper. That was when he was helpless and she knew it. If he were a better man, he would be angry at the manipulation. But she only did it because he was horrible at taken care of himself and often forgot his responsabilities. Without her, his life would be a mess.

So, it was a bit unusual, more a miracle really that he was up earlier than most of his roommates and currently ingested enough coffee that his mind was fully functioning. Soon greeted by Steve and best friend, James both breathing heavy and sweaty from their morning run.

"Morning, Tony. I'm gonna make some smoothies, want one? "

Steve opened the fridge and began pulling out different frozen fruits.

"Nah, I've good with coffee."

James sits in the bar stool, grunting a greeting to Tony, getting ready to wait for his drink. Tony salutes with his coffee cup and takes a sip. 

He watches the two other guys on his kitchen. Steve has put the frozen fruits on the table and is bending down to get the juicer from the bottom cupboard. And it sure looked like James was checking Steve's ass. 

Tony once asked, why Steve didn't just keep the juicer on the counter? 

Steve said he would wash, dry and put it on the counter; but that he always found it put away the next morning. 

 

Tony was pretty much sure that Steve and James were in love, it's just that neither of them knew it. They were doing that meaningful looking at each other's faces while sipping pink frosty drinks. Soft laughter with almost whispered words. 

He turned to go, feeling that what he was seeing was too personal. Just before turning the corner, he looked back to see Nat leaning against the doorway looking inside the kitchen. 

 

Her weird behaviour was starting to bother him. He noted when she got around to staring at Bruce. 

This did not make Tony happy.

This was Bruce. He was special. He was his science bro. He was off limits.


	3. Frisky Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky, finally. This is a short one. Sorry.

It was crazy. It happened in a flash. They were walking, laughing and rough housing as they headed towards Steve's room in search of his favourite pull-over and then boom, they were kissing and groping each other.

"I have a confession. I was the one that always put the juicer away. I wanted to see your sweet ass bending over."

"I have a confession too, I knew you were doing it."

"Yah, how?"

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. You're not exactly subtle."

"Are you mad?"  
"Does this feel like I'm mad?"  
"Oh, god!"  
"That's it, baby."


	4. Tony's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha talks to Tony and it goes differently than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter.

Tony is hyper aware of Nat now and practically jumps when she sneaks into his room.

"Nat, what are you doing here?"

"I need something from you. 

"Are you saying that you wanna have sex with me? Cuz I have Pepper and I don't think I can do that to her."

"No, I want to have your baby, not have sex. Talking about insemination."

"Why me? I mean, alcoholic workaholic womanizer sound like good father material?"

"What, being a courageous hero and genius aren't good enough reasons for you? I want to have a baby. But not with a stranger. Someone I trust. A person who would want to be in his or her life, someone who would know how important it is to have a father. But also wouldn't feel obligated to marry me. If we do this, we're not a couple. Just friends and co-parents."

Tony sat quietly for awhile. 

"I'd have to make sure that Pepper would be okay with this…but, yeah. I'll do it."

Nat's smile was rare but a beautiful thing to behold.


	5. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Forward almost 9 months and you have a very prego Nat and Tony. Things get a bit complicated.

Tony was evil. And horny. He hadn't see Pepper for six weeks. And now he was touching a very valumpious woman moaning on a bed. Hence, his boner. But add to his confusion that she was pregnant with his baby and they had never even kissed. 

Nat looked gorgeous pregnant. Everything was softer and rounder. And she made the cutest noise when he rubbed her back. Almost without his permission, his hand reached lower and he caressed her tight and only slightly more round ass. She moaned and Tony hissed as his dick twitched.

They froze.

Without a word, Tony uncurled himself and stood up from the couch with a cushion to cover the evidence of his arousal. But it wasn't necessary. Nat wasn't looking at him, just staring at the wall.

"Uh, goodnight Nat."

She nodded once and Tony almost ran out of the room.

 

In his room, he undressed quickly ignoring his treacherous cock and pulled on the ugliest pair of pajamas that he possessed.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It would be very early where Pepper was, but he hadn't spoken with her for more than five minute in week. He hated waking her and knew that there could be a high price to pay, but he decided that he would risk it.

A tired sounding girlfriend answered the phone on the second ring. After a few minutes of convincing her that there was no emergency, she practically purred when Tony explained how much he missed her.

"Tony, what are you wearing?"

 

Tony was exhausted and very glad that he called Pepper. She too seemed happy until she saw the time and cursed under her breath before reminding him that sex before five a.m. was strictly forbidden. But, her could hear her smile and decided that rules like that could be broken or bent when necessary. 

He thought back to Nat with a clearer head. It had just been a weird moment. Nothing to get worked up about. It was a fluke. He was probably just missing Pepper. And now after that call, all he needed was a good night sleep.

 

Tony sat up straight. Something was grabbing him. He tried to wake up, but couldn't. 

"Tony, it's not a dream."

"Nat, what are you doing here?"

She bent forward clutching her stomach. 

"Oh my god, it's the baby? He's coming? "

Nat nodded because she couldn't speak, trying to breathe through the pain.

Tony threw back the blankets and choose to ignore that even during active labor Nat's raised her eyebrows at his choose of juvenile sleep pants.


	6. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming! So many feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes into labor, but it goes differently than planned.
> 
> Sorry that it's taken longer than I intended to update this story. I'm recovering from surgery and haven't been able to be as consistent as I would like.

The hospital's bright lights and chemical smell still brought back bad memories for Tony. But today wasn't about that, today was about creating new memories with his soon to be born son.

Nat was groaning quietly in the hospital bed and when the contraction was over, the doctor examined to see her progress while Tony looked politely away.

"You're almost five centimeters now. We will have to admit you. Looks like we'll be welcoming the little guy in the morning. Do you have any questions or concerns? No? Okay, I know that it might be difficult, but try and rest as much as possible. I'll be back later to check on you."

 

Tony sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll call Clint for you. I have your bag right here. Do you want your capstick? Any ice chips? Another pillow?"

"No, I'm fine. Just don't be gone too long."

"I'll be just down the hall. Close your eyes for a few minutes, if you can."

She nodded and wiggled trying to find a comfortable spot without moving the monitors on her swollen belly. Tony brushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead and stopped himself before he leaned down and kissed it.

What was that?

Okay, that was weird. He must be under too much stress or getting emotional. He took out his phone and called Clint to come to the hospital. It took a little while to calm the archer down and convince him that everything was alright and to stop barking orders to the other roommates. 

 

Tony walked as slow as he dared torn between his promise to come back to Natasha quickly and the feeling that he shouldn't be there. It would be better once Clint got here, then he could fade into the background. 

Someone had turned down the lights in the room, still too bright to be really comfortable but not too low to interfere with the medical staff's necessary activities. Thankfully, Natasha had been able to find a way to rest and was snoring softly. Tony chuckled to himself that he would not be sharing that information with her later and sat down next to the mother of his child.

She was glowing, cliche as it was. Tony had never been near a pregnant women. He had spent the majority of his life actively preventing this very thing from happening. It's not that he didn't like kids. It's that he didn't want a child to go through life like he did, with an emotionally distant father. He wasn't sure that he would be a good father, but Natasha would be a great mother and would kick his ass if he didn't live up to his responsibilities. And besides, the kid would have Clint, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Bruce in his life. Surely all of them put together would overpower any negative influence from Tony. 

The monitors started beeping more quickly and Tony's eyes flew to the screen. Another contraction. It was growing in intensity and Natasha shifted in her sleep. As the contraction grew, Natasha' s breathing became more labored and she was suddenly grabing for Tony. He rushed closer and offered her his hand.

"Breathe. Breathe. Yes, there you go. It's almost over. Keep breathing. Good job."

The beeping lessened and she slumped back down into her bed almost immediately falling asleep again. Tony sat down and sighed.

He looked down at his hand where she was still holding on firmly. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb admiring how smooth her skin was in spite of the small scars there.

Scars.

Seemed that was the only thing that was consistant in their lives. That and loss. Losing family and friends. Life was filled with so much pain…

Suddenly the room filled with beeps and all hell broke loose. A team of nurses rushed into the room along with the doctor. Tony was shoved to the corner and an oxygen mask put on Natasha. 

There were words being said, but all Tony could focus on are her eyes big with tears.

"Sir, are you the father?"

A nurse was shaking him gently. 

He looked down at the women who seemed about ready to slap him to shake him from his confusion. a

"Yes."

"Then, you're coming with me."

He looked around the room and could see the staff prepairing to move Natasha.

"But, I need to stay with her."

"Yes, that's where we're going. She going to get prepped for surgery and we're going to put you in a mask and gown so that you can go see your baby delivered. Come on, we have to hurry or it will be over before you get there."

 

Tony was scrubbed and shoved into a paper gown, gloves and a mask. He was led to where Natasha was lying on the operating table with a blue curtain obstructing most of her body. He sat down at the chair near her head. She gave a forced smile, her fear choking her throat.

"I wish Clint was here for you."

Her eyes were beautiful blue oceans of emotions. Tony's heart stuttered.

"I'm glad you're here Tony."

Afraid to touch her anywhere else, Tony touched their foreheads together.

 

The medical staff paused.

"Alright everyone. We're going to start now. Let's deliver this baby."

Sounds and movement, the medical staff was working a little miracle. But Tony kept Natasha's eyes looking at him, focus only on him. He whispered, almost cooing, telling her how wonderful she was doing, how proud he was of her, how she was going to be an amazing mother, how beautiful she looked.

Suddenly, the baby's cry filled the room. And Tony gave a shuddering breath caressing her face, kissed her nose through the mask which ckrinckeld link and smiled with relief.

"And here is your little man."

The nurse held the screaming newborn close its mother's face and it immediately quieted. Natasha whispered soft words in russian as tears streamed down her face. 

"Tony, just look at our baby. He has your hair color."

She smiled up at him. 

"Would you like to hold him?"

And suddenly, the room went black.


	7. Little Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and meets his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this story (or any other). I have been ill on and off for the past year and a half. I feel a little apprehensive starting up again, but baby steps. So here I go.

 

* * *

 

"I fainted?"

Tony looked up from the hospital bed he was laying in to see a grinning Steve.

"Yeah, thankfully you didn't hit your head. And the nurses were nice enough to put you in with Nat."

"How she doing?"

Steve moved to show to see the new mom sleeping comfortably and Clint standing next to her.

"The baby-?"

Then, Tony's world slowed down as Clint turned to reveal the little squirming baby swaddled in the blanket.

"Is he okay?"

Clint moved closer and arranged a spot next to Tony.

"See for yourself."

The baby was so tiny but his eyes were opened wide and stared at Tony.

"Hey there, Kid. How are you?"

The baby grunted and Tony chuckled briming with happiness. He looked up to see his friends smiling at him.

"He looks a little gunky."

Steve snorted.

"Nat wouldn't let them bathe him until you woke up."

Tony felt him heart warm.

"Want to hold him?"

Tony nodded and sat up.

It was like a dream. The baby felt so light in his arms but the emotions stirring in Tony's heart were heavier than he expected. Without wanting to he thought of his father and wondered if he had ever felt these feelings when he held Tony for the first time.

Probably not.

Tony banished those dark thoughts and focused on his son.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time." He whispered as he kissed the baby's hand as it wrapped tightly around the inventor's finger.

This was the best thing he had ever done.


End file.
